


Hear Me Now

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Amit - Freeform, But you can see where I get some ideas from, How Do I Tag, I don't fucking know anymore, I might tag as I go along, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Phobia of Knives, Phobia of Needles, Phobias, Technophobia, game references, not exactly, shadow creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: *Originally called Error Cares*//Related to SansyFresh's story, "Fixing Your Errors". Please read first otherwise this might be confusing!//More snow started to fall, hitting the ground and showing more of the rock. Than, the snow started to crack from there up, and it took both Blue and Error a little too long to realize what was happening.They heard a rumbling sound, and a huge mound of snow fell from the top, brushing up against the cracked snow which was just enough to cause it to fall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Originally called Error Cares*  
> //Related to SansyFresh's story, "Fixing Your Errors". Please read first otherwise this might be confusing!//
> 
> More snow started to fall, hitting the ground and showing more of the rock. Than, the snow started to crack from there up, and it took both Blue and Error a little too long to realize what was happening.
> 
> They heard a rumbling sound, and a huge mound of snow fell from the top, brushing up against the cracked snow which was just enough to cause it to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a new reader, thank goodness for that because the first version was around 600 words and was shit for plotline, grammar and word sentencing.
> 
> I've managed to scrap the original idea for this one that I like better, but this is the only chapter that I have edited thus far, as of December 4th 2017. If you hate the original idea, than you can blame *points at self* moi for it. Don't worry, I'm a better writer now.
> 
> (P.s., read Fixing Your Errors. It's on this Ao3 website, made by SansyFresh)
> 
> Nicknames:  
> Underswap Sans is Blue  
> Underfell Papyrus is Fell  
> Underfell Sans is Red  
> And Underswap Papyrus is called... Papyrus

Snowdin is cold.

Okay, scratch that, it's freezing. Contrary to popular belief, being inside the earth doesn't cool you or warm you. Maybe it did, but with the ravine above Snowdin, it sure as hell made things cold, especially at night when it was below freezing above there with a good chance of snow.

Lava also didn't travel through there, too. It seemed to have been all trapped in the Core, Capital and Hotland and a small amount in Waterfall. The reason why the Ruins weren't as cold was because the ravine wasn't above there. The cold air was shut out with that huge, towering door.

Error knew who was behind that door. He'd seen all the Pacifist runs that the humans made at least a good five times. Asgore was behind that door. Papyrus did not know, obviously. Error felt like it was no need to tell him. This AU would no longer experience any more Genocide or Pacific runs. The human was deleted from the files, Error's doings long ago.

"Brr.." Blue said, tucking himself into his grey-blue jacket even more. Despite not having skin, Skeletons need some warmth. Their body temperature, which is different from skeleton to skeleton, is usually 30 degrees or 50 degrees. This is why it is perfect for them to be in colder weather. However, if you've ever seen a cartoon where the mercury in the thermometer went down so low that it actually broke, that's what it felt like.

It was -30 degrees.

Only the best insulated animals dared to fight the snowstorm. The rest had closed shop and gone home once it reached 0 degrees. It wasn't even night and it was this cold. If the other monsters knew what Antarctica was, they'd definitely compare the -60 degree place with the weather right now.

Blue had forced Error, Papyrus and Fell to continue their royal guard duties and Red's job-- wherever and whatever it was-- despite the killing chills and mighty, savage blows. But no matter how much they bundled up, they could never get warm enough with how bad this was.

Error pulled up his hood again and tightened the scarf around his neck. It didn't really help him all that much, and all the sudden, very strong gust of wind blew snow right on his face. Fuck you very much, Snowdin.

This was why Waterfall was Error's favorite. His body be damned if he overheated, he'd rather be in a warm place that has those echo flowers and gem stars than dealing with this misery that happens at least twice a year.

Eventually, the storm did calm down; the wind was still a bit strong but nothing like was before, and the snow still blocked a chunk of the view, but it was better than it was. Hearing the crunching of snow under both of their weight, Error looked around. The trees didn't look familiar, and they haven't passed the bridge yet.

"Blue," The skeleton turned his head at Error in question, "Hmm? Yeah?"

"Do you know... do you know where we are? I don't reconize this place one bit..."

Blue took a look around him. It didn't look like the place he was just at. He turned around, but sadly didn't find any evidence of a path.

Than Blue noticed something. On his right side, the wall of the mountain side- that made it sound like Blue knew he was on a road down the mountain, but he didn't- there was snow all over the side. He stopped and ran his hand on it. Somewhat soft. Error noticed that Blue had stopped walking, so he ceased his movements. He stared at Blue for a second.

"I don't remember this on the path", Blue mentioned. He pushed on the snow a little harder, which made a noticeable dent. A small amount of snow plopped onto the ground from the dent, showing a small amount of grey rock that was originally covered.

More snow started to fall, hitting the ground and showing more of the rock. Than, the snow started to crack from there up, and it took both of them a little too long to realize what was happening.

They heard a rumbling sound, and a huge mound of snow fell from the top, brushing up against the cracked snow which was just enough to cause it to fall.

"Shit!" Blue swore, "Avalanche!"

As if a gun had been fired to a race, both Blue and Error ran from the spot. Though, Blue ran upwards to the top of the mountain whilst Error ran down below.

\---

Blue gasped, panted and wheezed. Going uphill is a lot more of a workout then going downhill. After his breathing calmed down, Blue noticed that the storm had stopped. Sure, there was still some small snowflakes and a few breezes, but other than that the storm had ceased.

"Thank goodness that stopped, right, Error?" Blue waited for an answer, but he was met with silence. He looked to the left to himself.

Nothing.

"Error?" He said a bit louder than before. It echoed through the forest.

Silence. 

Empty.

Hollow.

Blue didn't feel too good.

"... Error?"

H e ' s  d e a d  t h a n k s  t o  y o u .

Blue quickly turned around, trying to find who owned the voice. However, he was alone-- and after rewinding the voice inside his memory a few times, he realized that it came from inside him.

Y o u  a r e  a  m u r d e r e r .

Blue shook the voice out of his thoughts. He hoped that Error was just behind him, that he would just climb out of the snow. But this wasn't a human movie.

It was the real world.

Y o u  c o u l d ' v e  s a v e d  h i m ,  y o u  k n o w  t h a t .

I could've save him.

Blue shook his head again. No, I couldn't. What happened, happened. There was no way to change it.

Y o u ' r e  i n  d e n i a l  a b o u t  i t .

Who are you?

...

Dead silence.

There was a cold breeze that chilled Blue right to his soul. He didn't have time to dillydaudle. He needed to get a search party-- and now! Blue turned and dashed to Snowdin proper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's calling  
> Voices talking  
> Lost among the ice  
> It's falling  
> Than there's silence  
> No one saw this  
> Cry for help  
> And drown in whiteness


	2. Chapter 2

Error's vision was spinning. It was like his surroundings were tumbling but soon it snapped back in place. Error gasped. The stars were shining brightly, contrasting against the dark sky. It seemed as though Error was stuck in outer space. He looked down at the area he was lying down on. Error was lying on a small grey-blue piece of floating stone. It was definitely old-- It was brittle and cracked, and seemed to be having trouble holding Error's weight.

That was odd. Error doesn't remember teleporting to Outertale. And come to think of it, he didn't have his powers anymore anyway thanks to Ink and Fresh's little stunt so how could he have gone there? The question swirled around in his mind. His senses coming back now more than ever. It was silent all around; the air smelt and tasted empty. There was an obvious sign that this place hasn't been inhabited for many, many years. The worst part was, all Error could feel like was that he was fazing in and out. Like he was here, but at the same time, not. It felt kind of like electricity-- staticy.

Another one of those brittle platforms came into his view. If he wanted to, he could jump over to it. But he didn't. Why was he here? Was he trapped? All he remembered was an avalanche happened and he got buried under it. Was this the afterlife?

It was a hard pill to swallow to think about if he was dead or not. If this was the afterlife, than his expectations where definitely way too high, and if it wasn't the afterlife... Where the hell was he?

A few more of those platforms came and seemed to lock in place with one after another. Error realized it might be a path. He stared at the platform next to the one he was on right now. Error looked at it, and placed his leg on it, retracting it when there was a slight sound of pebbles falling. He tested it again. Silence.

Slowly, he started walking on the stones. More continued to appear and seem to guide him to a place that was originally too small for him to see due to distance. The castle was the same material and color of the rock platforms earlier-- there was some stone statues that was made into a upright snake, with scales and some feathers. There was something that protruded from the neck and head, which while it had a slight feathered texture, they were not wings. There was also some strange symbols that Error didn't reconize.

Walking through the gate, Error found something that contrasted from the dull rock-- silk banners also displaying a snake. The color of it was a rich dark blue for the outer color of the banner, while the snake was an even darker blue. Upon closer inspection, the silk was of poor quality and colors were fading, but that seemed quite meaningless when all there was around it was dull colors and cold stone.

When Error took a step to touch the silk, he heard a high pitched sound-- It was hard to describe it himself, and he turned his head to the direction of the sound. There was a small pond filled with glowing water. Not the kind in Waterfall, as this was a more milky white versus a bright blue. Walking up to it, he noticed more of those strange symbols etched into the almost flat container. Error reached out to touch it. It was warm to the touch, and had a strange feeling of energy, like the staticy he felt now but more apparent.

When the last drop of the slime-like consistency of the glowing water dropped from his hand, everything disappeared into black-- all the colors being diluted for a second like pouring coloring into water until all of it faded. There was a sudden breeze-- than small, colored orbs that rushed past him, showing different scenes, some of them including the same snake he'd seen on those banners and statues, along with other entities that he'd never seen before. All the sudden, it stopped. And all he was seeing was darkness all around.

Error tried to say something-- anything!-- but nothing came out of his mouth. Whatever he said just disappeared into thin air, no evidence of anything ever being said.

...

Error looked up from the ground, seeing nothing but darkness all around.

Where in the world was he?


	3. Smth important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read  
> EDIT: NOTHING TO SEE HERE ANYMORE I MADE THIS BEFORE I DELETED THE STUFF JUST- JUST MOVE ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... no more of this shitty fanfic... it haunts me!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm just going to be redoing this entire story. It's no longer on Hiatus, but I'mma delete all the chapters but the first than go from there, k?
> 
> Different plotline and all this other shit. Just ask if you wanted to know what would happen in future updates with the original plotline

..........


End file.
